Thebes has a hundred gates
by irnan
Summary: Collection of drabbles - proper ones - for the lj comm supernatural100. Latest prompt: New. SPOILERS for 3.16 in chap. 2
1. pick and choose

_This story is hereby disclaimed!_

_AN: tragic sigh I've done it again. I've joined ANOTHER lj comm that publishes challenges. Anyone would think I'm running out of ideas. Well, anyway, the new drabbles will be collected here._

* * *

**Promt 126 - Green: Pick and choose**

"It's green," Dean says in the horrified tone of voice usually reserved for exclamations like 'it's alive!'.

"Sometimes, ducks just are," Mommy says, but she doesn't sound too sure. Daddy runs a hand through Dean's hair.

"I thought you liked green," he says.

"On grass!" Dean says. "Ducks are nasty. They're all… all sharp and they poke at you and-"

"And they've got those creepy little eyes," Mommy says. "You're right. No ducks. Ever. Not in your room or the New Baby's."

Daddy laughs. "I suppose poisonous green isn't a colour anyone wants in their bedroom."

"Tiger cubs?" Mommy offers.


	2. hail mary, full of grace

**Promt 127 - Blue: Hail Mary, full of grace  
**

It's the second time he's made this pilgrimage in two years. Warm sun, breeze tugging cheerfully at his clothes.

Not many people around, none in this deserted corner of the graveyard. Why would there be? There are no others left now to mourn Mary Winchester.

Sam Winchester kneels before his mother's headstone, rests a hand on the grass in the hope it's in the same spot his father's dog tags are buried.

"I'm sorry, Mom, Dad," he whispers, tears finally coming. "I failed you. I failed Dean."

The golden amulet winks up at him from its hole in the turf.


	3. pieces of eight

**Prompt 128 - Yellow: Pieces of eight**

As a boy, Dean used to play pretend that the little bronze coins in Mommy's purse or Daddy's pockets were real gold. They always dropped loose coins in a little pot on the side-board in the sitting room, and Dean would climb up on a chair and pretend that it was a pirate's treasure chest, or a purse of fairy gold.

He knew it wasn't real gold. Real gold was bright, shiny yellow, warm and round and gleaming, like the sun. One day, when he was grown up, he'd find a whole chest full, and bring it home to Mommy.


	4. let go your heart

**Let go your heart**

Mary's been alone since Mom and Dad died eight years ago. Oh, not literally. There's Uncle Ben, there's Mark and Colleen, and she knows they love her – she loves them too. It's inside her, this loneliness. It's a defense mechanism, a necessary protection, unavoidable, and she clings to it.

John's been alone since Alex was killed in Vietnam. A part of him died there with his best friend, and he's never got it back. Innocence, maybe. Faith, hope. Whatever it was, there's an empty pit inside him now that's filled with blood and death and darkness, and he hates it.


	5. Like the night and the storm

**Prompt 132 - Old:** **Like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun  
**

John Winchester leaves Daniel Elkins' house with leaden footsteps, senses dulled. A roaring in his ears and a trembling in his hands. It's taking all his concentration to put one foot in front of the other.

Elkins was right about one thing. John had had no idea what he was getting himself into when he began this quest.

The war he's fallen into – the war he's pitched his boys into – is old as time itself, and more terrible than John can imagine.

Azazel. Lord of the Grigori. Azazel. Prince of Hell.

Demon or no, John won't rest until he's dead.


	6. tomorrow's rain

**Prompt 133: New - Tomorrow's Rain**

Dean buys it, of course. The brand-new model, sleek and shiny and extra fast, with one of those fingerprint scan things and the very latest software.

Sam configures it slowly and carefully, opens the Internet, checks his email. Downloads Firefox. Bookmarks some favourite sites.

They need it. For the job. For saving people, hunting things.

But Dean never touches it, and Sam knows why. Their lives changed completely with a _"Clear!"_ and the incessant shrill of a heart monitor with nothing to monitor, and the new laptop is, in a screwed-up Winchester sort of way, a constant reminder of that.


End file.
